1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wireless remote control device for controlling an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In computer systems such as personal computer (PC), operators usually need to press a power button to turn the computer system on or press a reset button to reset the computer, which is inconvenient when the operator is far from the PC.